A Rose With Thorns
by djbig232
Summary: A rose is a beautiful danger
1. Chapter 1

A Rose With Thorns

 ***hey guys its DJ I know i said i would finish my gravity falls fic and I will. But today i'm making a new story about *Drum roll* Big Hero 6 A go go X Hiro fic so without further ado i give you A Rose with thorns P.S this is a lemon ;)***

The night cold air stung his nose as if he was pressed against a wool couch arm and pushed back and forth on it. The areas smelled of fire the ground was rough pebbles scattered around everywhere. The showroom the place where a simple teen nerd was made a hero, Tadashi Hamada a wonderful kid with a bright future cut short by a mysterious blaze.

***************************************************************************************  
"Aunt cass! i'm going out i'll be back later! a young males voice called out. "alright be back it's about 8pm right now be home at 10 Hro!", Hiro was long gone by the time his aunt was talking he grabbed his bike and rode about 3 miles from his home to a back ally bot fight.

The crowd was huge the music was loud and the competitions was fierce and not to mention their were a lot of nice girls here too. Hiro walked towards the counter were a women with blonde hair and a dragon tattoo collected money from the people who entered the tournament for tonight.

"Alright kid you entering or not? he growled at him, "um yea I am put me in for the whole tournament" Hiro put a stack of money on the counter the women took of course not before giving Hiro a look basically saying "How does a kid like you get this amount of money?!".

Hiro walked to a dim lit corner and put his nanobot together "this is for you Tadashi" he murmured to himself it's been a month since his brother's death since that day Hiro was always going out at night doing things like this. His solace in his mind was cut short by the same blonde women calling his name for the first fight, Hiro ripped through his opponent like a piece of paper.

Shortly after the match Hiro was in his dim lit corner again waiting for his next match "whats up rick?! how's mom?" a female voice asked, Hiro looked up and saw a relatively tall girl with cute short hair. he gawked at the sight "don't think i don't see you down there!" the female's voice exclaimed, Hiro jerked and looked down at the ground "heyyy aren't you Tadashi's little brother?" she asked. Hiro jumped up at the sound of the announcer calling his name he ran towards the ring and put his hood up for his final fight for the night. During Hiro's fight the female from earlier kept staring at him either to put his face with hidashi or she was just staring in his direction.  
*********************************************************

The fight was over the adults that were there started to clear out and so did Hiro. Hiro walked outside to his bike to find out that his bike tire was stolen again, "You need a ride kid?" a female's voice asked "umm, sure" Hiro said hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thorn number 1**_

* * *

"AHHHHH!" a voice called out in horror the sky was an orange hue despite it being around 9 PM. the crowd was huge the mixture of screaming and coughing from the ash over head, "Don't go! Tadash-" a young boy's voice exclaimed. The boy stood alone in the dark breathing hard "ARGH!" Hiro shook himself awake sweat dripping from his forehead to his bed sheet.

* * *

"Umm sure" he said hesitantly the young boy grabbed his bike and walked it over to the female's cars truck. The female popped the trunk and gestured for Hiro to put the bike in, "Alright kid, where do you live?" she said as she got into the car. Hiro followed suite and opened the passenger car door " I live on king st, inside the cafe" he told the driver "I have a question". the female glanced in his direction and offered a look that told him to "Ask away". Hiro gulped and asked his question " What's your name?" he asked quickly looking to the floor of the car, Hiro wasn't much for talking to people. The female noticed his actions and giggled "my name is Go go, I know it's a weird name but hey I like it" she exclaimed.

Hiro yawned and walked downstairs to help his aunt around the cafe for a couple of hours, "Aunt cass i'm leaving i'll be back in an hour or so!". Hiro walked outside and walked towards the trolley that headed to the San Fransokyo mall. Hiro decide that he wanted to walk for at least a minute or two so he got off the trolley early and continued the path towards the mall.

"Get off me please! i'll never do it again" a female voice pleaded from an alleyway Hiro pressed his back against the wall and peeked around what he saw was more than scary. Hiro saw Go go the girl he met just last night lurking over a girl about her age bloodied and bruised Go Go's eyes were practically bulging from their sockets.

"listen here if i ever see you around my bike again you'll be buried under something more than my foot!" she shouted, as she kicked the girl down and rested her foot on her cheek. Hiro wanted to see more but over extended and fell to the ground, next thing he knew he was grabbed and yanked into the alleyway with a fist pounded against the wall close to his face. "look look I won't tell anyone! i promise" Hiro exclaimed, Hiro gasped as she sent a punch to his stomach "you let her get away!" she shouted. "i'm sorry okay?! what do you want me to do just don't hurt me!" he attempted to bargain for his health. the female sighed and let go of him "follow me kid" she walked ahead and headed for a small shop's bike rack.


	3. She's A Killer

A Rose With Thorns

CH:3

She's A Killer

* * *

This is just part of this chapter 3

* * *

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" voices chanted, hiro pulled his hood as far over his head as he could to escape his torture."No it's not I DIDN'T KILL HIM" Hiro exclaimed that same sentence reverbed in his head like a bad pop song.

* * *

Hiro examined the simple looking bike rack the only suspicious thing was how a single bike was spread far apart from the others. Hiro looked at the still raving mad girl the moment they made eye contact she spoke. "You see that bike?" she said and pointed to a slim mountain bike with a whole lot of upgrades. Hiro only nodded in response to her question; GOGO Moved a little closer to the bike and touched the seat. "That Bitch Sat ON MY BIKE!" she screamed through gritted teeth, Hiro jumped a little She looked back at him "How much ya got kid?" she cocked her brow. Hiro opened and closed his mouth about a thousand times before answering "um… nothing on me" hiro snuck out under his breathe. GOGO lunged at Hiro and lifted him by his collar never before has he seen someone move that fast before.

GoGo had fire inside her eyes they stared into Hiro's burning a hole in his brain. She shook him to earth before he could think about anything else "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AIN'T GOT ANYTHING?!" she roared. Hiro rushed to answer "I use that money to buy cool stuff and fix my bots PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he screamed for dear life. She let go of Hiro and pondered her options, her stomach growled and she got a great idea. "You said you live in a bakery right?" she asked calmly Hiro nodded "Alright let's go" she started to walk back to the trolley Hiro knew he wasn't in any position to argue so he simply followed suite


	4. Bear claws and an attitude

_Honey Buns_

* * *

Tell me what you want Hiro" a voice slurred, hiro couldn't move but if he could his skin would crawl. Hiro's breaths were fast like he was being choked his eyes began to water but he liked it he really liked it.

* * *

Hiro began to walk faster to be at least talking distance with Gogo he made sure not to get that close to avoid upsetting her even more. "C-can't you think of something else?" hiro made sure not to sound as if he was demanding a change in plan. Gogo kept walking and popped her gum before answering, "There is… i can always bash your face in like I did that girl". Hiro gulped down his saliva and was quick to answer "No no no! that's quite alright" he exclaimed. Soon they met their final destination or better yet Hiro's. All types of ideas ran through his head mainly what his aunt Cass was going to say when he brings a girl half his age with scrapes and bruises on her face and oil under her nails.

They entered the shop and surveyed the establishment Hiro was glad that his aunt wasn't there. Hiro gave a sigh of relief and turned to talk to Gogo but in a blink of an eye she was already behind the counter ogling at the sight of the sweets."AH, what are you doing over there?" Hiro screamed Gogo's only response was the popping sound of her gum and the raising of her middle finger. Gogo grabbed about 5 bearclaws and not much else, she hopped back over the counter took a seat and dove into her sugary loot. Hiro stared in awe as the slim athletic women took bite after bite of the massive bearclaw; Gogo paused and looked at hiro " Well sit the hell down!" Her voice boomed in the empty bakery. Hiro complied and sat in the chair across from her his eyes never leaving her figure hunching of those donuts like a tiger who has been eyeing a deer.

Moments later she finished what she grabbed and let out a loud burp the last thing she could forget was her manners she said "excuse me" in a sarcastic tone that only increased the huge cheshire grin that was on her face. Hiro gave a sigh of relief thanking whoever was up there that this was finally over, however his happy times were cut short but one simple statement. "I'm going upstairs!" She was already half way towards her destination. Hiro shrieked and ran past her only stopping when he was in front of his door and out of breath. She eyed him with a dangerous intent the look was self explaining as if it said "comply with my demands or perish". Gogo strutted closer to the young boy her eyes never leaving his "Move outta the way" she said in a calm but still commanding tone. Hiro didn't move his hand was placed on the door's knob to prevent her from touching it Gogo dashed towards Hiro causing both of them to stumble through the freshly open door.

"You stupid little shi-" her voice trailed of as she examined her new surroundings. She mentally ooo'd and awed at all the finished and unfinished robot projects. Hiro opened up his eyes to be at the base of Gogo. "GET OUT!" Hiro demanded with a new bass tone that he never knew he had, Gogo frowned and and looked down at hiro noticing where he was she kneed him in the rib sending a spike of pain into Hiro. She got up and leaned over the now groaning boy "So this is your room? I like it i think i might come back" she said in the calmest tone that Hiro has ever heard from her and frankly that was more scary than when she was mad.


	5. Chapter 5

**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж**

"Shh, keep quiet do you want them to hear us?" The voice was rushed and stern filled with lust. Hiro's body moved on its own nodding side to side, hiro wished he could see, wished he could see who was talking. Before his dream self opened his eyes he was awakened.

 **жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж**

Hiro verbally and mentally groaned lifting himself out of bed into the darkness of his bedroom slowly dragging himself towards his window. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THEIR KID! OPEN UP!" The voice echoed between the walls of the alleyway. The voice finally registered to hiro "GOGO" he thought to himself as he picked up the pace towards his window. He got there just before she could throw something bigger than the pebbles that littered the alley, "WHAT IS IT?" Hiro's voice strained so he could scream and whisper at the same time. "GET DOWN HERE!" There wasn't any restraints on her voice it was just as loud and commanding as it always was, hiro knew there wasn't any talking to her so he reluctantly put on his clothes and snuck to the back alley.

"Well what is it?" He huffed while folding his arms slowly, GOGO stared at him not really interested in answering his question. But she sighed and turned around motioning for Hiro to follow and find out, but he didn't budge "I'm not going any FUCKING WHERE WITH YOU!". GOGO stopped dead in her tracks quickly turning on her heel and rushing towards Hiro at a blinding speed she grabbed Him by his collar and threw him to the ground then leaped on top of him. "What was that?" her voice was smooth calm as if this was all natural to her a lioness in her kingdom. Hiro wasn't gonna back down now he was already too deep.

" I said i'm not going ANY FUCKING WHERE WITH YOU!" he grunted out while trying to get out of her grasp. GOGO expression changed from a simple glare to a blank one, as Hiro struggled GOGO raised her fist never taking her eyes away from the thrashing boy. She punched landing a hit right in Hiro's chest, that stopped the boy he coughed feeling all the air in his lungs escape him, she made sure that shut him up.

As soon as he was able Hiro was screaming thrashing as if his life depended on it which at the this time and point it seemed like it. GoGo only raised another fist, Hiro shut up immediately making sure not to find out where it's intended target was. She leaned down fist still in the air she got to the boys ear and whispered slowly making sure he felt each breath.

"Good boy, now when i get up you're going to follow me got it?" her voice was calming. She got up swaying her hips a bit as she walked Hiro following suit like a dog and owner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Destination X**

It felt like forever, the constant pattern of left right was starting to turn Hero crazy. His 'capture's silence pushing his nerves towards an edge that didn't exist, he looked around trying to find something that was familiar to him. Nothing… nothing seemed familiar to him he dared ask GOGO where they were going but his voice of reason lost. "Where are we going?" he said with his head facing downwards watching his feet hoping the constant pattern would calm him. GOGO stopped suddenly Hiro slamming into her backside and quickly jumping back with his hands up. She looked back her eyes not showing any emotion but offering a chuckle at his fighting stance if you could even call it that. "We're here." she said deadpanning to the building in front of them, Tadashi's… school she brought him here.

Hiro panicked his breath starting to quicken "no no no~" he mumbled under his breath stepping backwards slowly. Gogo noticed and stalked towards him like he was some type of prey, she leaned down staring never breaking eye contact. She spoke slowly "I have to deal with it too." her words weren't supposed to make Hiro calm down but somehow they did. She turned around and began walking towards the student workstations, hiro following close by not wanting to be left by himself. Gogo opened a glass door revealing all types of machines from bikes to high precision lasers if it weren't for the place he'd be in heaven right now. "What are we doing here?" Hiro's voice was raspy he couldn't no he didn't want to be here. Gogo walked towards the station of bikes with familiarity and sighed as she tossed a wheel in the trash as she replaced with a new one.

She spoke her eyes covered by a piece of carbon fiber hanging from the ceiling, "How often do you think about him?" she spoke softly almost like she was about to cry. Hiro opened his mouth just to look down and whisper "I try not to anymore.". Gogo scoffed as she walked around the desk her expression cold unlike her warm question, she approached him grabbing him by the hair and pulling towards any empty station. Hiro cried out in pain and tried to struggle free but to avail he only got released when Gogo threw him. "LOOK!" she screamed turning the light on pictures of Tadashi, Hiro and all of his friends. But the pictures that stood out the most were the one's in pink frames containing pictures of Gogo and Tadashi together. Hiro curled up and layed on the floor his breath picking up pace, Gogo didn't like this she picked him up by the hair and forced him to look at the picture of her and Tadashi. "He was mine! All mine!" she turned Hiro around and looked into his eyes "and now YOU'RE mine." she smiled her eyes starting to water.

Hiro sought this chance to escape go home and forget about this, he struggled until she released him he ran but didn't get far before he tripped. Gogo pounced sending punch after punch to hiro's ribs and hands as he blocked his face, she screamed the same words as before with her punches only getting worse. The door flung open suddenly the onslaught was over Gogo was was pinned down by some other woman with long blonde hair Gogo thrashed and screamed. Then there was a change she stopped thrashing her screams turned to sobs, the two women approached the couch Gogo began to repeat the same words as before in between her screams.

Hiro approached them slowly not wanting to set her off again, the woman with the blonde hair spoke first. "Sorry about that she hasn't been okay since the accident, it's been really hard on her more than all of us." she sighed as she patted her friend's back. "You have to say sorry to him Gogo." she motioned towards Hiro, Gogo looked up her eyes teary. But before she was able to speak Hiro unconsciously wiped the tears from her cheeks and spoke the same words all of his family did when Tadashi died, "I'm here for you," It went silent as Hiro fell over silent on the floor.

* * *

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M ALONE YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DESERVE THIS! EVERY LAST BIT OF IT! I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL MY PAIN EVERY SINGLE LAST BIT OF IT.

* * *

Hiro shot up head throbbing he groaned as he stretched. He looked around he was in someone's room by the looks of it, he moved the blankets from over his legs and stumbled out of the bed. He gravitated towards the wall closest to him hunching over as he started to explore his surroundings, sports paraphernalia littered the walls along. The floor was littered in various nuts and bolts along with the occasional shorts and compression pants. He jumped, the door to the room he was in flung open introducing him to the person who gave this nice little headache. Gogo stared at him her eyes connecting with his, Hiro freezed in his tracks the world seeming to fall around them to black nothingness. They swam in each others eyes their pupils dancing for what seemed like eternity.

Everything seemed to come back to them as the door slammed shut once again. She rushed towards him, Hiro closed his eyes preparing for whatever happens next… No pain... Hiro felt nothing, he opened his eyes to only be greeted with darkness. Gogo's tight grasp on the boy as she shook slightly sobbing, letting her tears run rampant.


End file.
